Mistletoe through the years
by PenGirl91
Summary: A new compilation of snippets throughout the series for every Christmas that would have passed. I've set Christmas time at about halfway through each season. Just some fun shippiness centered on Jack and Sam.
1. Year 1: Alien Introduction

_**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction involving the characters of Stargate SG-1 property of MGM and whatnot. _

**Year 1**

Jack wasn't big on the holidays. He was fine with spending his time at home alone, no tree, no big meal, just pizza and an action movie. And since he had no family to tell him to do otherwise, it worked out great. But this year he had a team of people whom Jack figured could use a distraction. Mainly Daniel who was having a particularly hard time with the fact that it had been 6 months and they still hadn't found his wife Sha'ree. Teal'c showed curiosity in the various traditions and a plan had formed to celebrate at Jack's house. So this year there was a meal and a tree, mostly thanks to Sam. She had loved his plan to introduce the holidays to Teal'c and cheer Daniel up. Janet had come too and had helped decorate and had made one heck of a turkey.

"Captain Carter, is it not a fire hazard to have a tree near an open flame?"

"It's been there all day. No fire." Jack replied, slightly annoyed.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"Of course if you want to move it..." He offered and Teal'c immediately got up to relocate the tree further from the fireplace.

"I have never seen one populate their homes with this much foliage." He commented staring at the holly and the wreath on the door. There was even a little bush hanging from the doorway.

"It's called mistletoe." Janet explained noticing his confused look.

"I am not missing my toes doctor Fraiser."

"She means the plant." Jack explained.

"It's another tradition. When two people are under it they need to kiss." Daniel explained

Teal'c raised his eyebrow again. Looking at Sam for confirmation. Colonel O'Neill had also told him that burnt potatoes were a tradition.

"This one's real. Although it usually involves a friendly peck more than a kiss."

"Someone almost always takes it down and goes around kissing everyone." Jack added.

"After a great deal of eggnog." Janet elaborated.

Teal'c once again raised his eyebrow. He had not enjoyed the beverage.

"Better keep an eye on Daniel then. He's a cheap date." Jack replied.


	2. Year 2: Growing Family

**Year 2**

"What's that?" Cassie giggled looking at the funny bush hanging from the doorframe.

"It is called mistletoe." Teal'c proudly explained.

"One year and he's suddenly an expert." Jack commented to Sam who was helping him make mashed potatoes. Apparently she hadn't enjoyed his carbon filled ones from last year. Sam smiled at him, causing him to smile back. It was a fun game; making her smile.

"Thanks for having us over Colonel." Janet Said, smiling fondly at her daughter.

"I'm sensing a new tradition forming." Sam replied.

Cassie ran in with the mistletoe and stopped in front of her mom. "Teal'c says whoever is under this bush needs to kiss."

"He's right."

Cassie squirmed. "Ewwww Can we make it a hug?"

"Sure." Janet replied lowering herself to give her daughter a hug. Cassie promptly went around the house getting hugs from everyone.

"Like she needs the incentive." Jack joked earning another smile from Sam.


	3. Year 3: Surprised

**Year 3**

"When is Sam getting here?" Cassie asked.

"She's spending Christmas dinner with her brother." Janet explained.

Cassie pouted.

"Don't worry kiddo. She just called telling me she's on the way." Jack said, entering the room, phone in hand.

"Why don't we watch that movie you liked last year?" Janet suggested, cheering her up.

"Would Sam mind?"

"I'm pretty sure she's seen the Grinch enough times by now." Jack reassured her.

The movie was wrapping up when there was a knock at the door.

"Sam!" Cassie exclaimed.

Jack got up to open the door to the blonde officer indeed. He took her coat as she removed her boots just in time to be assaulted by a huge hug from Cassie who quickly caught her up on what she had missed until she started giggling out of the blue.

"What?" Jack asked feeling his face to see if anything was there.

"You're under the mistletoe!" she giggled.

Jack and Sam both looked up realising she was right.

"That we are."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "You need to hug!"

"I believe a kiss is the formal tradition." Teal'c said with a twinkle in his eye. Jack narrowed his eyes at him. Sam took the opportunity to kiss him on the cheek.

Cassie giggled again and dragged Sam over to the presents. Who went along as if nothing had happened.

Jack stood caught off guard a bit before sitting back in his chair. Cassie was distributing gifts and he allowed himself a small smile that he hid by drinking his beer.


	4. Year 4: Wishful Thinking

**Year 4**

Jack O'Neill sat in his favorite chair observing his favorite person under his favorite plant. Carter was leaning against the doorway frame watching Cassie open gifts and even though she wasn't technically under the mistletoe she was close enough that if he got up to get another guiness he'd be under it and maybe he could get another kiss. Jack smiled at the idea. He'd get up, go around the other way and sneak behind her, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. He had these daydreams dangerously often since having experienced what it would be like during the timeloop. An all too familiar smile was creaping around his lips that Daniel didn't even tease him about anymore. He had stared for too long, Sam's eyes shifted from Cassie who had just finished hugging Teal'c for his gift of her own chess set and caught Jack's eye. No one must have been paying attention to them because she smiled back with a knowing glint in her eye. Jack's smile faltered which made Sam chuckle silently. She so knew. Jack smiled once more. Cassie was now opening her gift from Sam and the moment passed. Sam moved from underneath the mistletoe and migrated to the couch next to Teal'c. Maybe one of these years he could kiss her again.


	5. Year 5: Forming Plans

**Year 5**

"We are not watching star wars on Christmas Teal'c." Jack was adamant. "Or those wormhole extreme episodes."

"The Christmas episode is thematic." Daniel pipped up.

"Who's side are you on?"

Daniel raised both eyebrows in a show of innocence.

"I don't think I saw the Christmas episode." Sam commented. Jack looked betrayed.

"Me neither." Cassie agreed. Jack groaned.

"Don't worry Cass. He just doesn't like the episode because it makes his character look bad." Daniel said smugly.

"I don't like any of the episodes because they're dumb. How about a Simpson Christmas special instead."

He was ignored as Teal'c carefully set up the DVD.

His alter-ego was trying to seduce a green alien, which ultimately got him captured and had him almost miss the Christmas office party. Jack hated this show. He wasn't paying attention to the screen anymore. Instead, he watched the closest thing he had to a family somehow enjoying the episode. Sam looked amused but also mortified when her alter-ego was riding an alien deer of sorts on her way to rescue the Colonel. Talk about random. When the colonel from the incredibly dumb show was rescued they stumbled into a field of mistletoe.

"Oh come on!" Jack vocalized earning a shush from Cassie who for some reason was glued to the screen.

The mistletoe apparently had truth serum of sorts because the characters were arguing about how the colonel had gotten himself into trouble. A cliché argument and an accidental revelation of feelings followed by an overly dramatic kiss later and Jack was long over this TV show. How had it even gotten ten episodes?

Uncomfortable with their alter egos kissing, Jack went to get another beer and took his time until he could hear the credits roll. Sam must have had the Same idea because she got out of the bathroom around the Same time.

"Daniel, are there plants like that in the galaxy?"

"Not that we've come across. Why?"

"Figures. That would be too easy."

Jack cleared his throat - his cue that he could hear them.

Two heads spun around both smiling. Both Jack and Sam were entering the living room, shortly both passing under the mistletoe carefully one after the other.

"Maybe you can find some for next year." Cassie laughed at Daniel who grinned back. Jack actively ignored them. "Time for gifts." He transitioned.


	6. Year 6: New Culture

**Year 6**

It had been 6 months since Daniel had left them. Ascended or dead, his presence was dearly missed this Christmas. Cassie, who was only now warming up to Jonas, was set on making him feel more welcomed. She was probably trying to make up for her less than enthused first welcome.

Jack walked out of the kitchen to get a huge hug from Cassie who waited by the door under the mistletoe. This was the only reason he kept them up. Ever since Daniel had left, she was determined to show her affection towards them more. Although he figured that would go down when she hit the higher teen years so he enjoyed it while he could.

Sam walked in with more firewood smiling at the pair. Cassie walked over to help and Sam got her hug too. Jack looked at what hovered above them. A second mistletoe? He investigated the other door frames and saw that every single one had the small green bush.

"Cassie... you know the mistletoe tradition involves just one in the house right?"

Sam and Janet looked up to see what he was talking about but Cassie just smiled and was spared further questioning by Teal'c's arrival with Jonas. She assaulted Teal'c with a hug and a handshake to Jonas who looked around the house almost mesmerized. Jack subtly removed the mistletoe from the kitchen door. They did not need that many.

Cassie ushered the aliens in and started to explain Christmas to Jonas a bit more. Teal'c had apparently prepped him on the car ride because he seemed to know the basics but that didn't stop him from asking all types of questions.

"We have something sort of like this on Kelowna!" he explained happily pointing to the mistletoe. To Cassie's horror, he removed the one to the hall. "It's for our new years holiday. You pick up the rosewood plant weeks in advance and hang it to dry. By the new year, the leaves can be used to make tea." He explained feeling the leaves. "These don't seem dry at all."

"They're not for drinking, they're for kissing." Jack said annoyed, which seemed to confuse Jonas. That made him feel better.

Cassie giggled and explained the tradition, taking back the mistletoe.

"Well that's not too far off. See you're supposed to make the tea for your loved ones and serve it to them. It's good luck for couples to kiss over it."

"I like that." Cassie smiled.

The oven timer went off.

"That would be the turkey. Let's eat." Jack said, glad to have an excuse to get away from the conversation.

"That's a weird sound for a turkey to make." He overheard Jonas say. Cassie laughed and started explaining the traditional meal when she broke off her explanation with an exclamation.

"Hey!"

Everyone froze to look at her. Both Jack and Sam were under the doorframe, which was mistletoe-less. Cassie glared at Jack. She looked very much like her mother.

Catching on, Sam smiled and continued on her way. Jack gave his best innocent impression. Jonas looked as confused as ever.

"Where did you put it?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Perhaps he is planning on using it to kiss everyone after dinner." Teal'c said with that glint in his eye.

Jack glared at him. Cassie put her hand out, palm facing up, waiting for the mistletoe. Jack rolled his eyes and removed it from his pocket and placed it in the demanding hand. Cassie smiled seemingly satisfied.

"Alright, let's eat!" She allowed.

Cassie didn't end up using the mistletoe to go around hugging everyone, as was her own tradition. She promptly put it back where it belonged once dinner was done. Although no two pairs found themselves under the festive plant, Cassie smiled when Sam offered Jack a sip of her drink when he inquired about whether or not it was spiked.

Close enough.


	7. Year 7: Feeling Better

**Year 7**

It had been a week since they had gotten Sam back from her trip on the Prometheus. Jack vowed anew that never again would he let a member of his team go solo. It never went well. She sat on the couch with Janet who was keeping a close eye on the Major. It was a pretty bad concussion from the sound of things - hallucinations and everything. Sam was looking increasingly exhausted and all of SG-1 seemed emotionally drained from having an MIA teammate. Jack, in particular, could have done without the celebration. It was a good thing Cassie was feeling the Christmas spirit. She picked up one of the mistletoe and went around hugging everyone like she did when she was younger. An act which had greatly helped lighten the mood. It was further improved when she later went around getting everyone to hug each other which was particularly hilarious when she demanded that Teal'c and Jack hug. The energy in the room increased and a feeling of merriment settled. At some point, Cassie had the mistletoe over Jack and Sam and Daniel accidentally (or so he said) shoved Jack who none too gently knocked into Sam causing her and Cassie giggled. Jack held her by the arms to make sure she was steady.

"You ok?" Jack asked, worried that he had jostled her already concussed head.

"Fine, sir." Her eyes shining with laughter.

He smiled back, helpless to being on the receiving end to one of her smiles. They stood close with him holding her probably longer than necessary before the sound of Daniel nearly knocking over the tree broke their bubble. Janet guided the man towards a chair and Jack watched Sam in the corner of his eye enjoying the moment. She looked better then fine. Perhaps it was a good Christmas after all.


	8. Year 8: Feeling Blue

_Heads up: Less humour and more angst for this one._

 **Year 8**

This Christmas sucked. Janet's absence was hard enough and now Sam wasn't even around. Cassie was mad. The Holidays made her miss her mom in a new painful way. She knew being around family would help but then Sam had to go have Christmas with Pete's family. Although that was probably better than if both of them were to come here, she mussed. It was the most depressing Christmas ever. Jack was drinking a beer by the fire, seemingly deep in thought. Teal'c and Daniel were playing chess in the corner. You'd think it was just another day. Cassie was ok with that. It helped. She sat on the couch looking through an old photo album. There was a picture of one of their first Christmases in it. Her hand traced over the face of her mom that was shining brightly and hugging a young Cassie. Sam was next to them with one arm around Janet and the other around Daniel. Jack was messing up Daniel's hair and Teal'c was looking at the scene with the raised eyebrow. Things sure had changed. She slammed the album shut, forcing tears to stay at bay. Christmases would never be the same what with Sam marrying someone she shouldn't and her mom being something she shouldn't be.

The couch slumped as someone sat next to her. She looked up to see Teal'c's serene face. She gave in to the tears and leaned in for a hug.


	9. Year 9: Happy Times

_I'm posting two chapters today since chapter 8 is a bit more angsty. So here's a very fluffy chapter! :)_

 **Year 9**

"Get a room!" Cassie spoke loudly as she passed the kissing couple in the kitchen to get more eggnog. Sam and Jack looked at her sheepishly, still holding on to each other. She smiled back, leaning against the counter happily observing the scene before her. After years of daydreaming about these two kissing underneath one of her mistletoes, it was finally a reality.

"Looks like we need to find another empty room." Jack smiled looking fondly at Sam.

Cassie looked away starting to feel like a voyeur. It had been 6 months since they had gotten together and most of that time was states apart. She didn't blame them for seeking a bit of privacy where they could. She walked out of the kitchen back to the living room where Vala was opening gifts.

"This is a brilliant holiday." She proclaimed, putting the new scarf around her neck that Daniel had gotten her. "Good choice Daniel." She gave him a hug before moving on to the next one.

"Not hard to buy for her when her Internet browsing history is on your laptop." He grinned at Cassie. She smiled back. She had noticed a bit of a spark between those two. Maybe she'd have a new mission.

"Very funny Jackson," Cameron said holding a sword. "Excalibur I'm guessing?"

Sam laughed as she joined the party, Jack not far behind. Cassie noticed a mistletoe being stuffed in his pocket. She smiled anew as the couple sat close together and occasionally whispered things to each other to elicit a laugh from the other. She couldn't remember ever seeing the couple so relaxed and - happy. She would bet good money that it was Jack's favourite Christmas yet.


	10. Year 10: A Test In Patience

_So this one is a little longer. After realizing all the stuff going on halfway through the season this one kind of just took a life of its own. Angsty, hope you enjoy :)_

 **Year 10**

Jack O'Neill wondered again as to why he didn't simply retire. It was Christmas eve and he was still at work. Daniel was still MIA after that whole mission with Ba'al had gone south. What a surprise that had been. Oddly enough, he wasn't overly concerned. He glanced up at the door half expecting Daniel to walk in with a bemused 'I've descended again' look. Not that they had any reason to think he was dead or ascended. Vala seemed confident he was alive. Although, by the sound of things, they couldn't think of where to look for him. It had been tough on Sam. Sam who had almost died on SG-1's last mission. He had gone to visit her the second he had heard. He couldn't remember ever being so worried. He had stayed for a couple of days during her recovery. Just the two of them at home. It was a sad statement that it had been the most undisturbed quality time they've had in a long time. It was also why he was working Christmas Eve. Things tend to pile up when one suddenly leaves without warning. The president had been less than pleased but he'd do it again in a heartbeat. He flipped a new report open, skimming until he came across his wife's name. Progress with the phase shifter thing was going slower then she would have liked. He knew she had buried herself in the project to help cope with Daniel missing. He also knew she'd figure it out eventually. He signed off with his probably unnecessary indication that he was now aware of the goings-on. It contained nothing that Sam hadn't already told him. He glanced at the clock. It was 0100. Christmas day and also much later than he had planned on staying. But at least now he was finally caught up. He was gathering his things and almost out the door when the phone rang. He hesitated. First intent on ignoring it when a nagging thinking had him realizing that any call on Christmas morning would either be urgent or, better yet, news on Daniel. He dropped his coat back on his chair and picked up the phone.

"O'Neill" he answered with just a small hint of annoyance.

"Hi Jack." It was Landry. Jack would have hoped for news on Daniel but something in the man's voice put him on edge. Something was wrong.

"Hank. To what do I own this early morning pleasure." He said with his usual sarcasm.

"There's been an incident with the phasing device."

His heart stopped. Sam was working on that. Landry words were muted. He was explaining the experiment she had been doing. He just wanted to know if she was ok.

"Colonel Carter has been out of phase for 2 hours now. We think the changes to the device are somehow preventing her from phasing back."

Jack wasn't sure how to process the whole thing. She was safe by the sound of things. And if anyone could fix it, it would be her.

"Keep me posted." Was his only reply. He didn't hear what Landry said as a goodbye as he hung up. Questions rushed through him along with a new wave of worry. He called Teal'c without thinking twice about the time. The Jaffa would be up.

"O'Neill." Came his calm voice. It helped.

"Teal'c. I heard what happened."

"We are keeping Colonel Carter company." His reassurance was swift. "Vala is speaking to her now."

"Has she managed to communicate?" Jack asked confused. The short pause was answer enough.

"Vala simply wishes Colonel Carter to not feel alone."

It was a touching thought. He knew that Sam and Vala had become good friends. Jack struggled to convey his worry into words without sounding desperate.

"Colonel Mitchell expressed that he experienced no hunger or thirst during his time out of phase. Colonel Carter had theorised that one would not need such sustenance in the situation."

"But they can die. From an injury." The words were out before he finished thinking them.

"There is no indication that Colonel Carter was injured."

Jack didn't respond. He wanted to go down there. Keep her company as well and be able to be there the second she got back and made sure she never worked on the darn thing again.

"At least she isn't missing." Unlike Daniel. He was too old for all this stress.

"I am confident that she will find her way back to you."

"Thanks T." Jack replied after a moment. "Keep me posted."

"Indeed I will."

He hung up slowly. God, he hoped she was ok. He leaned back in his chair, hands over his eyes. He wasn't going to get much sleep. Not while waiting for news about his wife. He opened the file he had quickly pushed away. Her report had been sent earlier that morning. He read it thoroughly hoping to get a hint of what she might be dealing with, far too often pausing to stare at the silent phone.

"Next year you need to take Christmas off." He spoke to the pages. Because she would return.

* * *

Two weeks later the phone rang and Jack picked it up slowly. He had gotten his hopes up enough times to know that it was far more likely to be the president instead of news about either of his missing former teammates.

"She's back!" Vala's familiar joyful tone spoke through before the phone was lifted to his ear. He was standing before realising it. Vala was saying something about an alternate reality when he cut her off.

"Put her on the phone."

"Oh of course."

There was a long pause before he heard the most beautiful sound ever. "Jack?"

He breathed out a sigh and sat back down in his chair. The tension he had been holding for weeks was finally leaving him.

"Sam." He said relieved. There was so much he wanted to say and convey. How much he had been worried and had missed her. How nice her voice sounded right now. How he wanted nothing more than to be with her at their cabin and never let go.

"I know. I'm ok." She provided when he failed to say anything after her name.

"You're not allowed near that machine anymore."

She chuckled. "I got it to work. In the alternate reality. So my work is done really."

Vala had said something about that. "I thought you were stuck out of phase."

"Not exactly." He could imagine her biting her lower lip. He needed to see her. Feel her.

"Can you get away for a few days?" He asked.

"They haven't found Daniel yet."

And she would be eager to get back to the search.

"Team night when we find him. Then a date night."

"That sounds good. I missed you."

"My alternate didn't match up?" he teased. She was quiet. "Sam?"

"It was such a messed up reality Jack."

He listened to her story. The experience had shaken her up but talking about it seemed to help. Enough that they both laughed at her reaction to finding out her alternate had married McKay of all people.

"Everything was so different. I was scared to ask about your alternate. I eventually did." She paused. "You were dead." She didn't elaborate. He figured she may just need to see him as much as he needed to see her.

"You're home now."

"No place like it." He could practically hear her smile. Now they just had to find Daniel.


	11. Year 11: Christmas in Atlantis

_If my math is_ _right, after season 10 would be season 4 of Atlantis so...  
I have set this one later in the season after Trio._

 **Year 11**

Christmas proved to be more difficult than Sam had imagined it would be. She missed her family immensely. She pulled out a picture of her and Jack at their wedding. She kept it hidden from everybody else but she was alone in her quarters and therefore also didn't bother to stop the tears. She missed him so much. She looked up to stare at the picture by her bed - The one of SG1 and Cassie from the previous year. She missed all of them. She pulled out her laptop. Writing a few emails to them would help. Her inbox was busy. They must have connected with Earth in the last hour. She scanned the emails searching for non-work related ones. Jack had sent her a Christmas email already. Her heart ached all the more as she read it. God, she missed him. Thankfully, Cassie's email helped. She had sent a lot of pictures of everyone having a good time. There was a selfie of Cassie and Teal'c that had her smiling. One of Vala and Daniel snuggled close on the couch. Guess that was developing well. She wondered, not for the first or last time, if she had made the right decision in coming to Atlantis. It was a wonderful move for her career but hadn't she put that ahead of everything else long enough? Her first goal had been leading SG-1. She had done so for over a year before putting it aside to pursue a relationship with Jack. Only now she was back to putting her career ahead. Jack understood and gave her unconditional support. She wiped her eyes and checked in a mirror to make sure all evidence was gone. Being around other people would help. She walked into the mess, surprised at how it had seemingly transformed by Christmas magic.

"Nice uh?" Jennifer Keller smiled. "Earth sent us a bunch of stuff at the last check-in."

"Some care package." Sam smiled back.

"Oh! I almost forgot. This was for you." She handed her a box with Sam's name on it. Sam smiled knowing who had probably sent it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Keller asked. "Is it from your mystery guy in DC?" She smiled knowingly.

Sam smiled back. The woman had yet to give up on trying to figure out who it was she was seeing. "Later. What kind of food did they send?"

"Turkey and the works." Colonel Sheppard joined their conversation. "And lemon meringue pie." He said joyfully.

"I know. Can you believe it?" McKay followed, visibly annoyed.

"And a few of these barely edible plants" Ronon joined, holding a mistletoe in disgust.

"You ate one?" Sheppard asked, mildly horrified.

"They're a decoration. People kiss under them." Keller explained, taking it from him. "Like this." She put it above McKay and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Sheppard grabbed it from her. "Alright. That's enough of that. Seeing McKay kiss someone is making me gag."

McKay seemed too shocked to reply.

Sam smiled. She had the beginnings of a family right here. It couldn't compare to the one at home but at least she wasn't alone.


	12. Year 12: Reminiscing

**Year 12**

Sam beamed from the Daedalus to her home in DC. Being the commander sure had its perks. The ship was cloaked in orbit around Earth and was scheduled to undergo repairs and upgrades for the next few weeks, which meant that she and Jack could pretend to have normal lives again. At least until the next run in with the Lucian Alliance. She put the thought in the back of her mind.

Jack wasn't home yet, but clearly he had kept busy during her absence. The place was fully decorated for Christmas. She checked her phone for the date. Was it really only a week away? She'd have to figure out gifts this week. The sound of the door opening prevented further planning.

"Sam?" He would of course of heard that the Daedalus had returned. She left the living room to meet up in the entranceway. She grabbed him and kissed him before he finished to take off his coat. "It's nice to see you too." He smiled.

"The place is looking nice."

"Thanks. Although apparently, I need to take a bunch of it down." Jack grumbled as he hung his coat. Sam gave him a perplexed look. "Daniel wants to host this year." He explained. "Asked if he could borrow some of my decorations. But really he means all of them because apparently, it needs to be big this year."

Sam laughed. "That doesn't sound like Daniel."

"No. Sounds more like Vala."

"Think he's doing it for her?"

"Oh, I'm sure he is." He guided her to their couch. "I happen to know that he has a special gift for her this year." He smiled knowingly as she curled up next to him. "One that involves setting up far too many lights, and mistletoe apparently, before getting down on one knee."

"Really?" Sam beamed. She was happy for them. Daniel deserved to be happy.

"Yeah, I don't get why mistletoe needs to be involved either." He wilfully misinterpreted.

She nudged him with her knee. "Cassie told me that last year they shared their first kiss under one of her mistletoes."

"It just seems so…" Jack searched for a world.

"Romantic?" Sam offered.

"Sure."

Sam laughed. "Well given how he got engaged last time…"

It was Jack's turn to smile, remembering their very first trip to Abydos. "Do you wish I had proposed in a different way?"

Sam thought back to the night after they had defeated the Ori. He had said something akin to how she needed a new project now that the galaxy was saved (again) and had given her the ring. They had celebrated with her favourite take out and stargazing on the roof of his old place, discussing old missions as she pointed out a few of the star systems they had visited. It had been very 'them'. "No. Although it would have been nice if the temperature had been a bit warmer." She replied. It had been pretty cold despite the blankets.

"You're the one that said we couldn't back engineer that planet weather control device." He joked. "Otherwise I might have."

"If memory serves, you were fine with needing to share body heat." She teased.

"Guilty." He smiled. "At least it wasn't as cold as Antarctica."

Sam chortled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "That feels like a lifetime ago."

He kissed her head. "Things sure have improved since then."


	13. Year 13: Christmas Prank

_Set after my headcanon of the events of what would have been the third SG-1 movie._

 **Year 13**

"General Carter. General O'Neill is on the phone for you." Walter informed the commander of the SGC as she arrived at her office.

"Thank you, Walter." Sam dismissed. He would know to close the door. She picked up the phone. "Carter." She wasn't sure if it was a work or social call.

"General." Jack's joyful voice was filled with pride. Sam couldn't help but smile as well.

The position was still new. Thankfully it had been relatively easy-going. At least as easy-going as the SGC could be. Politically on the other hand… She very well knew the motivations for putting her in charge had a bit more than a little to do with the program going public and needing an SGC seasoned face. It had been the only time she had seen her husband agree with political motivations.

"General." She replied with a slightly teasing voice.

"Retired." He said all too joyfully. "This will be my last call to you at work I guess."

"Congratulations." She admitted she was a little surprised that they had accepted his resignation. Things must be finally calming down a bit.

"Yes well, hopefully this one will stick." He said, back to his usual dry humour. "Listen, are you still being followed by the press?"

"Not since that interview I agreed to." She cringed at the memory. She had babbled, thankfully they had made cuts to make her look half decent.

"Think it's safe for me to come home?" He asked hopefully.

Sam bit her lower lip, uncertain. Ever since going public, their lives had been put under a microscope and they had been very careful to keep their relationship a secret from the public. And although she hadn't seen any reporters for the last few days she knew that Daniel was still getting a lot of attention. But that was mostly from the archaeological community.

"Guess not. Another week?"

"Just to be safe."

"Just in time for Christmas." Sam could hear his smile.

"Speaking of which. You'll never guess what Daniel came across during their last mission."

"Furlings?"

Sam chuckled. "Remember that wormhole extreme episode Teal'c made us watch that one Christmas? The one with the truth pollen mistletoe field."

Jack groaned. "Sure." When she didn't elaborate he clued in. "You're kidding."

"Lam is looking at it now for interrogation purposes. She's keeping an eye on SG-1 for side-effects."

"And?"

"Well, Daniel and Vala seemed to have settled whatever it was that they had been fighting about."

"Tell him to bring some for Cassie."

"Cassie? Why?"

"He'll get the reference."

"So it has nothing to do with her bringing Andrew over to meet us?"

"Right. That."

"He sounds nice."

"He sounds like a geek. He and Daniel will get along I'm sure." Sam raised an eyebrow in a Teal'c like fashion despite Jack not being able to see her.

Sirens interrupted her reply. " _Unscheduled off world activation."_

"I heard it. Guess I'll call you tonight."

"Sounds good." They exchanged goodbyes and Sam made her way to the gateroom with the subtle spring in her step that the SGC had gotten used to.

* * *

Cassie was nervous. She had yet to tell her boyfriend who exactly he was going to be meeting. They were driving up to Colorado together and would be there within the hour. He had inquired about her godmother and she had used Sam's first name and some vague description of her job. She hadn't even told him about Jack or SG-1 also being present to meet him.

"So how old were you when you moved to Colorado?" Andrew asked, merging into the fast lane. It was a long drive from their campus.

Cassie smiled. She had told him the same story she had told all her life on Earth. That she had grown up in Toronto, her parents died in a car crash, she moved in with her aunt in Colorado. "I was 11."

"So over 13 years ago."

"That's right."

"You ever go near that mountain?" He didn't need to say which mountain. She knew the one he was referring to. He was fascinated by the Stargate program. At least the aspects that had gone public. They had watched Sam's interview just the other day. In insight, that probably would have been the right moment. Oh, by the way, that General you see is my godmother. Nope.

"Yeah, a couple of times." She answered. It was close enough to the truth. She took in a deep breath. Now was probably a good time. They were almost at Sam's and he really should get some forewarning. "Actually my mom - my adoptive mom- Worked there." Start easy.

His head whipped to her face, his mouth agape before looking back at the road. He merged back into the slow lane. "She was a doctor right?" He asked, staying composed after that initial reaction. "So..."

"She was the chief doctor on site, yes." She smiled, letting him put things together.

"What a job." He smiled before his brow furrowed, thinking hard. "When did you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"What she really did."

"What do you mean?" She hated directly needing to lie.

"Well you just never mentioned it and, when all this... stuff came out, you didn't seem overly surprised."

Cassie didn't know how to respond. Was her own background story still classified? Could she tell him the truth? Should she?

"Sorry, that was insensitive." Andrew apologized, cutting off her musings. "I know how much you miss her and this must have been quite the shock and we are still only getting to know each other."

"That's alright." She stopped his rambling. "I knew it was top secret stuff." That much was the truth. "And I met her coworkers." An understatement but it was a good segway.

"Really?!" He interrupted her. Mouth open in surprise again.

"Yeah, you know the original SG-1 team - " She paused, not too sure how to say it.

"No way! You met them?" He had a childlike smile on his face. It was cute.

"Well to be honest I knew - know them rather well." His attention was on the road but she could tell that he was fascinated and listening intently. "They were very close to my mother. And I was close with them." She paused. "Close enough that my mom entrusted them with me when she passed." The car slowed. She let him process.

"You're godmother is General Samantha Carter." His voice went up a little near the end.

"Yeah." She bit her lower lip when he didn't say anything else. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just so nervous and -" She dropped the sentence.

"It's fine." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I mean. Wow. But, yeah. This will be fine." He seemed very nervous all of a sudden. Maybe she should have waited longer. His face was getting pale and she wondered if maybe they should pull over.

"You said them. She entrusted you with them. You also said we'd be spending Christmas with your godmother and some of her friends..."

Right she had said that. Might as well open up the whole can of worms. "Yes."

"These friends..."

"Would be the original SG-1 team members and some other newer coworkers." There. She did it.

He took the exit and pulled over at a gas station.

"Cassie -" He didn't seem mad at least.

"I know. I probably should have told you sooner but I didn't know how and this whole thing is kind of new to me too." At least, people knowing about who her family was was new.

He placed his hand on her knee. "I get it." The colour was returning to his face, then a smile. "I admit I'm not feeling as confident as when we left this morning." It was good that he was kidding around again. "But these people are like a family to you right?"

She nodded.

"Just be myself?" He repeated her words to him this morning to her.

She smiled. "Right."

"Ok then. Let's go see you're family." He hid his nervousness well. Up until they pulled into Sam's driveway.

She took his hand and gave an encouraging smile. "They're nice people. Normal." He gave her a look. Ok, maybe not normal. But they were still just humans... most of them. They walked up to the door which opened before Cassie could let herself in.

"Cassie." Jack stood at the door, a huge grin on his face. She gave him a hug. Andrew was frozen next to her. "And you must be Andrew." He extended his hand. Andrew snapped out of his shock in time to give it a shake. "Come on in." Cassie had only just taken off her boots when Sam joined them from the basement and gave her a hug before introducing herself to Andrew who, bless him, was doing a good job of pretending that he was not before two galaxy travelling Generals. Cassie's own anxiety about the meeting dissipated. After dinner, they settled around the living room with some drinks. Andrew seemed to have relaxed by then, only tensing up again when Sam had to excuse herself when she got a call from work. The move didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

"Don't worry. I doubt it's about an alien invasion." Jack smiled. "Probably." Cassie gave him her best 'do not mess with my boyfriend' look to which Jack responded with a far too innocent smile. "By the way Cass, Daniel told me to give this to you." Jack pulled out a picture.

Cassie took it, letting Andrew see it too. It seemed to be a field of mistletoe. Cassie raised an eyebrow in Jack's direction. "Daniel took it on their latest mission. You'll never guess what properties the field had."

Cassie chuckled, remembering a conversation from years ago. Andrew gave her a questioning look. They had watched the wormhole extreme series together when the rerun had played after the program had gone public. She reminded him of the Christmas episode and he gave a laugh of his own.

"So did it actually have truth forcing properties?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of his whole 'pretend they're just normal people' plan.

"By the sound of things." Jack smiled. Cassie knew that smile. She shot him a warning look again that he pretended not to see. "Apparently it's quite potent when turned into tea." He hid his smirk by taking a sip of his beer.

Andrew glanced down at his half-consumed cup of tea and then at Cassie, a hint of worry in his eyes. Cassie was about to reassure him that Jack would not have been allowed to bring a foreign plant off base when Sam walked back in.

"Need to go save the world again?" Jack casually asked her with a satisfied smile.

"It was just Daniel. He couldn't find that sample to give to the botany department." Sam said casually as she sat next to Jack.

Andrew went pale and shot Cassie a panicked look. Cassie gaped at Sam, not believing that she would be in on the joke. It was a joke right?

Sam looked confused at their interplay and then glared at her husband. "You said you wouldn't mess with him." Jack's smile faltered.

"It was Daniel's idea." He defended himself.

Cassie relaxed. Of course he had been kidding. Cassie quickly reassured her boyfriend.

She should have known that they couldn't just be normal for one night.


	14. Year 14: 2010

_Last chapter._

 **Year 14 (2010)**

Jack O'Neill was roaming the grocery store, picking out a turkey for the coming week's Christmas dinner. "What do you think Grace? 12 pounds?" He asked his infant daughter who was asleep in the cart.

"What a beautiful girl." An elderly woman commented, stopping next to him to watch his daughter. "I have 5 grandchildren myself."

He didn't bother to correct her. He was looking his own near 60 years of age. His cellphone rang saving him from a reply. He checked the caller ID. It was Sam. "Excuse me." The lady smiled and carried on. "Tell me the quarantine's done." He answered in lieu of hello. The SGC had been infected with a virus that manipulated DNA so that anyone infected started developing reptile like aspects and therefore the SGC, along with his wife, had been in quarantine for the past week.

"Lam and our gene therapist expert found a cure. I'm waiting the 24 hours and then I should be able to lift the quarantine." Sam replied.

Jack blew a sigh of relief. It had been a tough week without her home.

"How's Grace?" Sam asked.

"Fast asleep." Jack replied. "At least for now."

"I miss you both."

"We miss you too." Grace had been increasingly problematic the longer her mom was away. Thankfully Cassie and Andrew were coming over later that day to help out.

"So is Cameron back to normal then?" He had been patient zero and had faced the worst of the disease compared to everyone else. Last he heard, Cameron was resembling a reptilian grinch.

"Still a little green but he's stopped tasting the air every other second. He was starting to look like the Gadmeer."

Jack searched his mind for the reference. "The lizard people who threatened the Enkaran world?" A passerby gave him an odd look. Right. He grabbed the turkey he had been eyeing and made his way to the next aisle.

"I was thinking there might be a connection. It could explain why those infected had started to crave food with sulphur." He continued shopping as she explained her theory. It felt just like old times. He missed work sometimes. Weeks like this when it was just him and his daughter he felt happy but in need of a bit more action. It had been years since he had done any field work but he found he missed it more now than when he worked a desk job. "I think I'll have SG-1 contact the Enkarans and get Lotan's input." She finished. Lotan… the robot made to speak with the Enkarans. Jack congratulated himself on remembering. Distracted the cart bumped into something in the aisle, which jostle Grace awake. Jack let out a curse under his breath. He picked up his daughter and soothed her until she stopped crying.

"Cassie is still staying for the week right?" Sam asked him once Grace had calmed down a bit. "How about Christmas Eve we have an evening just the two of us?"

"What? Not tomorrow?" He teased.

"I haven't seen my daughter in over a week. Not tomorrow. But I think the boys had a guys night idea."

* * *

"Paintball?" Jack asked incredulously, although it was partly masked by his sunglasses.

"Can you believe Teal'c has never played?" Cameron replied.

"Really?" Daniel asked, both eyebrows going up.

"It seems quite futile when compared to the projectile weapon range." Teal'c replied, filling his gun with paintballs.

"Shooting range. Funny." Cameron commented. Jack rolled his eyes but jumped when he received a paintball in the chest.

"Whoops." Daniel commented, lowering his paintball gun.

"14 years of handling guns and all you say is whoops?" Jack asked, looking angry.

"I've never played paintball either." Daniel explained, raising his hands in surrender before being shot twice in the chest by a smiling Jack.

"I've changed my mind Cameron. This was a great idea." Jack smirked, placing his gun on his shoulder. "Let's go shoot people." This may just be what he needed after all.


End file.
